Evil
by Sandara Hells
Summary: -¿Lo hacemos? -¿el qué?-Sentir, los dos no somos personas buenas ¿crees que tenemos el derecho de sentir? -Hasta las personas más malvadas tienen sentimientos


_**Me tomo un minuto darme cuenta que la personalidad de violeta habia cambiado ya que se acurruco en el suelo y dejo de luchar con nosotras ella se puso a llorar como de costumbre y como de costumbre la consolamos yo me levante para hablar a la constructora para que arreglarla la casa ya que jugamos con ella en la sala y si mi papa se daba cuenta de que arruinamos la sala se enojaria mucho y no queria iba decepcionar a alguien que para mi era esencial tener su aprobacion .Me di cuenta que habia dejado el mundo real y me habia sumergido en mis pensamientos ya que alice me hablaba reacione y me dirigi hacia ella. **_

—_**que sucede alice—le dije con tono preeocupado mis hermanas eran muy importantes para mi de hecho era algo que yo queria demasiado daria lo que fuera por ellas.**_

—_**no se esta sagrando por la nariz nunca le habia sucedido me esta preocupando no deja de sangrar ya tiene un rato asi que hacemos?—se notaba realmente preocupada pero yo no queria que ella me viera del mismo modo que se veia ella"realmente asustada"a alice le interesavamos mucho y aunque se mostraba fuerte y cruel se asustaba cuando nosotras nos danabamos yo queria verme fuerte para que tuvieran confianza no sabia que el sonido se de un mercedes se esccucho pense que era mi papa y senti un alivio por no tener que contestar la pregunta de alice pero el alivio desaparecio notando los hechos .Que le hiba decir?le tenia que metir o le diria que lo desovedeci?preguntaria por que violeta sagraba? viera el miedo de alice?y la pregunta mas importante nos perdonaria o recibiriamos un castigo?. **_

_**Volvi para verlo pero senti miedo pero lo tenia que comproba... Sorpresa!.. no era mi papa era kevin mi novio me senti contenta pero como le iba explicar el desastre que iba hacer... Ya se! iba atenderlo afuera y decirle que me llevara a un lugar. **_

—_**alice acaba de llegar kevin me lo voy a llevar de aqui —pude ver que la cara de alice se puso color carmesi estaba segura que se enojaria por dejarla sola —los de la constructora vendran en un momento...perdon—sali de ahi uyendo como una...cobarde...si eso era lo que era una cobarde y no simplemente por dejar a una hermana sangrando o por dejar que mis hermanas se enfrentaran solas a el regano de mi papa no sino por que siempre lo hacia siempre las dejaba cuando mas me necesitaban me daba asco verme en el espejo pero no podia hacer nada. **_

—_**cariño—dijo y despues me abrazo con aquella desesperacion que me alegraba el dia. **_

—_**kevin,coche nuevo—safandome de aquel abrazo**_

—_**si me lo dio mi padre**_

—_**ay que estrenarlo vamos a dar una vuelta solo los dos—le dije cogiendole la mano y soriendole. El asistio me agarro de la cintura y caminamos hacia el mercedes voltee hacia la casa pero no las vi pase una tarde completa con kevin era el novio perfecto era exactamente como yo queria. Ibamos de regreso a mi casa en su coche en un silencio y el noto mi preocupacion—estas muy callada que sucede—**_

—_**nada—le menti estaba retificando lo horrible que era el era tan perfecto y yo no yo era tan...mala era ipocrita,celosa y mala no sabia que hacer conmigo y no queria cambiar nada de mi por que a pesar de todo me sentia gloriosa todos quieren ser mis amigos estoy en todo que mas puedo pedir.A pensar en eso me senti de nuevo alegre un poco culpable por lo de mis hermanas pero al fin de cuentas esto siempre sucedia.**_

_**Llegamos a la casa era de noche y el coche de mi papa ya estaba kevin se estaciono ahora que me sentia un poco alegre tenia animos para soportar el regano de mi padre y para tomarme esto con para ver a kevin tenia esa sonrisa fugaz que me encanta y me hacia saber que estaba complacido.**_

—_**quieres entrar—le pregunte aunque me sentia aliviada pero tenia que hacer tiempo para prepararme.**_

—_**no gracias lo siento le prometi a mis padres cenar con ellos—genial se iba ir.**_

—_**ah ok—hice que mi tono se hiciera triste para que se conpadeciera de mi**_

—_**de veras lo siento—se veia que lo sentia de verdad y yo sentia mas hacerle esto pero yo queria que el hiciera lo que yo le dijiera aunque sabia que estaba mal.**_

—_**bueno esta bien—suspire ante mi derrota—vienes por mi manana.**_

—_**claro te vere manana—se inclino para rozar mis labios y yo me deje kevin me besaba sentia confianza en mi en el y sentia que mi maldad desaparecia que el tiempo no existia.**_

_**Me baje del auto y me encamine hacia la puerta de mi casa me volvi para despedirme le dedique una sonrisa y el me sonrio despues hecho el auto en reversa y desaparecio en el oscuro camino suspire y me prguntaba que haria? que seguia? que iba a hacer?.**_

_**Intente pasar en hurtadillas a la casa ya que era tarde y no me podia oir.**_

—_**acercate antonela—la voz de mi papa me asusto se encontraba en la sala de la casa se encontraba en su sillon de cuero negro y mis hermanas a ambos lados de se veia molesta mientras violeta se mostraba insegura y nerviosa.**_

—_**que pasa padre—le dije con voz sobria **_

—_**por que me desovecieron les dije que cuando violeta perdiera el control la ayudaran no que pelearan con ella y lo peor te fuiste dejando a tu hermana sangando—supuse que alice ya le habia contado la historia desde su punto de vista**_

—_**no es asi padre me tuve que ir no podia dejar que kevin viera el desastre que le iba decir—**_

—_**cualquier cosa en lugar de dejarnos aqui votadas—alice me interupio casi estaba gritando**_

—_**calmate alice y tu antonela hiciste mal en dejarlas aqui solas que tal si lo de violeta se huubiera convertido en algo mas grave—se ha que se referia y me estremeci ante la idea —no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder si no voy a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto y lo peor de todos voy a perder la confianza en ustedes—diciendo esto se levanto y se fue hacia su recamara.**_

—_**todo esto es tu culpa si no te hubieras ido mi papa no se hubiera enojado —me reprocho alice**_

—_**no me vengas con eso nuestro padre se hubiera enojado de todas maneras tu eres la culpable tu me dijiste que jugaramos con violeta"sera divertido"lo recuerdas—**_

—_**si pero yo no abandone a mi hermana—**_

—_**yo tampoco me tuve que ir no sabia como explicarle a kevin el desastre que le iba a decir tu me pusiste de nervios tu tuviste la culpa—**_

—_**sabes que ya me artaste—las manos de alice seprendieron en llamas era obio que me iba atacar entoces yo me pude en defensa senti que mi energia surgia desde adentro y levante casi todo lo que estaba cerca violeta que permanecia callada por fin hablo**_

—_**ya basta—deje caer todo despacio y alice apago su fuego.**_

—_**violeta tiene razon ya basta esto no areglara nada en cambio haria enojar a nuestro padre...lo sinto ok siento irme mientras violeta sagraba me invadio el panico no sabia que hacer—lo dije con mucha sinceridad**_

—_**yo tambien...lo siento fue mi culpa iniciar a jugar—a alice le costaba mucho pedir perdon sin embargo lo habia hecho me sentia aliviada no me gustaba pelear con mis hermanas asi si me gustaba molestarlas pero nada mas no me gustaba pelear con ellas de verdad solo eran palabrerias pero de ahi no pasaba me sentia contenta de nuevo.**_

—_**ahora convrenia un abrazo—dijo temerosa violeta ella era muy callada casi no hablaba su otro lado era todo lo contrario .**_

—_**si eso convrenia—alze los brazos y espere a que me abrzaran violeta me abrazo rapido por que sabia que esto no succedia a menudo.**_

—_**ven alice —dije**_

—_**no me gustan los abazos—fruci el ceno ella se dio por rendida y se acerco hacia nosotras y nos abrazo fue un abrazo grupal se veia que las tres nos queriamos mucho y aunque eramos distintas en muchas cosas nos pareciamos mucho no nada mas por que eramos trillisas sino que el amor que sentiamos una a la otra era igual y no se conparaba con ninguno otro.**_

_**A la manana siguiente kevin fue por nosotras nos llevo a las tres yo iba en el asiento del copiloto y mis hermanas en el asiento de atras llegamos al instituto se me hizo eterno el camino.**_

_**-bye las veo a la salida y si corren con suerte antes-les dije en forma de burla**_

_**-como no vas a entrar-pregunto violeta**_

_**me rei de su expresion como si eso fuera nuevo-si si voy a entrar pero se viene el baile de primavera y estoy preparando todo llego un poco mas tarde ok-**_

_**-pero tienes que entrar..-alice la interupio antes de que siguiera con sus sermones por asi decirl**_

_**o-ya violeta antonela nunca entiende te vemos despues-**_

_**-claro-se bajaron del coche.**_

_**-en serio es el baile por lo que vas allegar tarde no me has dicho nada sobre eso-me dijo sonriendome**_

_**-la verdad no pero tampoco me voy a quedar contigo-mire hacia la entrada ahi se encontraba violeta seguro que que esperaba cambiar de opinion-me llevas a la parte trasera del instituto-**_

_**-antonela que vas hacer-**_

_**-nada malo te lo prometo kevin todo estara bien-**_

_**-ok luego me explicaras-o se me ocurrira algo para mentirte dije en mi fuego interno me llevo a la parte de atras de la escuela y me dejo ahi despidiendose con un beso me concentre y me asegure de que nadie estuviera cerca para que pudiera observandome cruce mis piernas en el aire haciendome sentada ahi en el aire y despues concentradome en poder hacer elevar una piedra que estaba a 300 metros masomenos nadie podia verme por que estaba en el parque el cual estaba cerrado y nadie iba para atras Muy apenas podia visualizar lapiedra era de gran tamano y estaba muy lejos...la pude levatar me senti orgullosa estaba lejos y era pesada pude y despues lentamente la baje.**_

_**Oi el timbre el cual rompio mi concentracion y cai al suelo me levante enojada pero victoriosa corri hasta la entrada yo casi no corria era muy buena pero n0 me verian como un atleta yo no queria rapido a la entrada controle mi ritmo cardiaco y camine hasta mi primera clase. Toque la puerta**_

_**-antonela otra vez tarde-dijo la maestra**_

_**-lo siento estoy muy ocupada ultimamente no puedo hacer todo- y eso era verdad tenia que fingir una vida normal y alcanzar mi maximo poder**_

_**Me dejo entrar como siempre y las clases continuaron sin la menor importancia Kevin me fue a busccar antes del almuerzo despues en el camino aparecieron Lois y France mis amigas claro ellas no sbian nada de mi secreto luego se nos unio carlos y estaban novios de ellas via mi hermana violeta y me **_


End file.
